Piers Knight series
Piers Knight series, aka Professor Piers Knight series by C.J. Henderson. Genres and Sub-Genres Light Urban Fantasy / Action/Mystery, with fantasy elements * "only "Urban Fantasy" in the sense that it's a fantasy novel set in modern New York. It's really a modern pulp novel with all the trimmings. Piers Knight owes far more to Doc Savage than he does to Harry Dresden. " Series Description or Overview A curator at the renowned Brooklyn Museum, Piers Knight sits atop 10,000 years of recorded human history. Every magical shield or weapon created by any society or civilization from anywhere around the world is somewhere in that building. So, when New York City gets into supernatural trouble, what else can it do but turn to their own Indiana Jones to save the day? ~ Piers Knight :: CJ Henderson Official Site Lead's Species * Curator, secretly a magical artifacts specialist Primary Supe * Magical artifacts, dragons, demons What Sets it Apart *A museum curator character adept at using magical artifacts in an Urban Fantasy. Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Piers Knight series: # Brooklyn Knight (2010) # Central Park Knight (2011) # Radio City Knight (2013) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * "An Excess of Joy" (2009) SF * "Impossible Love" (2011) SF — in Those Who Fight Monsters Themes, Motifs, Symbolism World Building Settings: * New York City Places: * Brooklyn Museum * Montana * Syria * Queens * Red Hook * Morand * Manhattan * Central Park * Pakistan * Washington * China 'Supernatural Elements' ✥ Magic Using Curator, magical objects, fire elements, sorcerers, magic, ghosts, gods, Gates of Hell, Dragons, demons, deadly Dream Stone, arcane cultures, history of magic, mysticism, uses of magical artifacts, fabric of time and space, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Professor Piers Knight. Curator of the Brooklyn Museum in present-day New York City, Knight is also an expert in paranormal artifacts, including an ancient disc that allows him to fly. A colleague, Dr. Ashur Ungari, calls to say that he has discovered the ancient city of Memak’tori in Syria and needs the Dream Stone, an artifact in the Brooklyn Museum, to decipher some ancient text. After the Dream Stone is nearly stolen by a levitating being and his henchmen, Knight and his new intern, Montana-born Bridget Elkins, find themselves unraveling a paranormal mystery. They uncover a plot that could unleash unspeakable evil on the world. ~ Kirkus ✥ Piers Knight is a curator at the Brooklyn Museum dabbles in magic on the side, mostly by harnessing artefacts that he's "borrowed" from the museum or that his archaeologist forebears have collected through the years. He's accidentally involved in a plot to bring an ancient extradimensional evil to destroy humanity, and needs to figure out A) what's going on and B) how to stop it. There's FBI involvement, an interlude involving a major attack at Fort Drum that's blamed on terrorists, and some interesting gallavanting around with spirits. ~ GR reader | Kate ✥ The magic system which is primarily based around ancient artifacts. Henderson gradually introduces these believable magical elements and, as curator of the museum and a descendent of a long line of adventurers, Piers Knight has almost unlimited access to a wide range of items that give him special abilities. ~ SFF Fantasy Literature Protagonist ✥ Professor Piers Knight is the charming, handsome, and intelligent curator of the esteemed Brooklyn Museum. He has in possession the mysterious “Dream Stone” — an artifact that may hold the key to unraveling an ancient and dangerous mystery. But Knight is not the only person who is aware of its importance. With the help of his gorgeous assistant Bridget and his knowledge of magical items, Knight must protect the stone and solve the riddle in order to keep a global disaster from happening. ~ SFF Fantasy Literature Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Brooklyn Knight (2010): Professor Piers Knight is an esteemed curator at the Brooklyn Museum and is regarded by many on the staff as a revered institution of his own if not an outright curiosity. Knight’s portfolio includes lost civilizations; arcane cultures, languages, and belief; and more than a little bit of the history of magic and mysticism. What his contemporaries don't know is that in addition to being a scholar of all things ancient he is schooled in the uses of magical artifacts, the teachings of forgotten deities, and the threats of unseen dangers. If a mysterious object surfaces, Professor Knight makes it his job to figure it out—and make sure it stays out of dangerous hands. A contemporary on an expedition in the Middle East calls Knight's attention to a mysterious object in the collection of the Brooklyn Museum… just before it becomes the target of a sorcerous attack that leads to a siege on a local precinct house by a fire elemental. What looks like an ordinary inscribed stone may unlock an otherworldly Armageddon that certain dark powers are all too eager to bring about—and only Piers Knight stands in their way. ~ C. J. Henderson-FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Central Park Knight (2011): Professor Piers Knight is the Brooklyn Museum’s very own Indiana Jones. His specialties include lost civilizations, arcane cultures, and more than a little bit of the history of magic and mysticism. What his contemporaries don't know is that in addition to being a scholar of all these topics, he is also proficient in the uses of magical artifacts. Knight receives a chilling message from Tian Lu, a former lover and an agent for the Chinese government. Years ago, they made a frightening discovery at an archeological dig when out of the depths rose… a living, fire-breathing dragon. Now, the dragons are waking from their slumber before their scheduled time. And one particularly diabolical dragon is set on eliminating the others and taking over the world. As civilization plunges into panic, Knight, Lu, Knight’s seventeen-year-old techie intern George Rainert, and an untrustworthy dragon ally must use all their resources—magical and otherwise—to stop the destruction before it’s too late. ~ Goodreads | Central Park Knight (Piers Knight, #2) by C.J. Henderson ✤ BOOK THREE—Radio City Knight (2013): Professor Piers Knight is the Brooklyn Museum's very own Indiana Jones. In addition to being a scholar of lost civilizations, arcane cultures, and the history of mysticism, he is also proficient in the use of magical artifacts. Saving the world as we know it from apocalyptic endings is all in a day's work for Professor Knight. With the world still reeling from the discovery that not only are dragons real, but that they still walk among us, no one was really prepared for more horror to be unleashed on humanity. But, on the heels of that news comes more, not only are dragons real, but so are demons! Piers Knight is thrust into the middle of a chaotic storm of biblical proportions. The fabric of time and space is unraveling, bringing the world to the brink of judgment as the gates of Hell begin to open. Throw in a police investigation that is closing in on the professor's most dangerous secret, and the return of his greatest love, and suddenly the stakes have never been higher. ~ Goodreads | Radio City Knight by C.J. Henderson Category:Series